Cosplay
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Afuera hay una gran tormenta y Mitsuba no puede llegar hasta su casa y Sougo quedara solo... o eso es lo que creía MItsuba. Kagura había ido de visita y tanto ella como Okita Sougo pasaran la noche en la morada de los Okita. Claro que Gin cree que están custodiados por Mitsuba. Pero esta pasara en lo de Hijikata. Entonces... quien cuida a los niños? OkiKagu. Día 19 del Reto.


**Cosplay**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Franny.**

 **Se me ocurrió esta historia por una conversación que tuve con ella.**

 **Este fic pertenece a un reto del grupo de whatsapp ´´Retos Vergas´´**

 **(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente okikagu)**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia seguía golpeando sin cesar prohibiendo el paso a que transeúntes siguieran su rumbo. Okita Mitsuba no podía llegar, aunque quisiera, a su dulce morada que compartía junto a su hermano menor. Preocupada llamo al chico para darle el aviso que pasaría la noche en el departamento de Hijikata, su prometido.

―realmente lo siento sou-chan―le había dicho por el auricular―seguro que estas bien?―la chica se portaba como si de su madre se tratara. Con una vos de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato lla tranquilizo.

―no te preocupes, aneue. Todo estará bien, mañana vuelve tranquila, de acuerdo! Tomate tu tiempo―Hijikata escuchaba la conversación, el auricular del teléfono era muy antiguo y aunque no quisiera escuchaba muy claramente a Okita Sougo hablando. Al sujeto del flequillo en ´´v´´ le llamo poderosamente la atención esa despreocupación. Estaba seguro que intentaría por todos los medios no dejar a su hermana junto con él. Le pareció hasta sospechoso esa actitud tan relajada.

Mitsuba se despidió de Sougo y colgó el auricular y se encamino a darse una ducha. La lluvia la había atrapado en pleno viaje a casa. La chica tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Hijikata en el camino. El chico adicto a la nicotina, nunca dejaría que partiera a en medio de semejante temporal.

Mientras la esperaba en el comedor con dos tazas de café, el profesor de literatura Hijikata Toushirou, escucho como el móvil de Mitsuba recibía un mensaje de su molesto compañero de trabajo…

´´Mitsuba-chan, dile a Kagura que no vuelva a casa, mañana iré a buscarla!´´

Entonces lo comprendió. Sougo estaba ocupado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Residencia Okita**

 **.**

 **.**

―qué tipo de juego es?―Kagura había caído en la trampa del chico al preguntar eso. Su curiosidad iba a matarla, pero no podía más con la intriga.

Sougo tenía todo planeado para esa noche, no se le escapaba nada. Sabia como llamar la atención de la chica y como conseguir tiempo a solas. Pero ese día el clima jugaba a su favor, la lluvia impedía que Mitsuba regresara y que, a pesar que lo odiaba, sabía que su hermana estaría en buenas manos. Sacando unas cartas de una cajita comenzó a explicar las reglas del juego…

―jugando al cosplay?―pregunto confundida la chica.

―exacto, lo divertido es que si pierdes tendrás que disfrazarte, no es sencillo?―pregunto creído.

Kagura comenzó a ojear las cartas viendo, cosas como; disfraz de brujita o de demonio, de policía, incluso estaba el disfraz de ramera. A Kagura comenzaron a subírsele los colores a la cabeza. La chica vio que los trajes que el chico debía usar eran más pasables que el de la chica que terminaba semidesnuda.

―acaso este es un juego machista? Porque puedes disfrazarte de militar mientras que yo me disfrazo de enfermera con la pollera muy corta?― Kagura estaba muy descreída de ese juego, no confiaba para nada en ese sádico y menos con ese juego libidinoso.

―machista? Has estado usando el diccionario últimamente, china?―se burló el sádico. Kagura comenzó a insultando molesta―cálmate, solo tienes que responder las respuestas correctamente y ganas. No fuiste tú la que me dijo que eras más inteligente que yo?―ya estaba comenzando su jugada. Kagura odiaba ser retada, aun si sabía que iba a perder.

―bueno, bueno! Lo hare, pero solo para demostrarte quien manda. Cuando pierdas, te disfrazaras de cupido y te tomare cientos de fotos―rio con sorna.

―y cuando tú seas quien muerda el polvo, china, te veré con el traje de diablita―se relamió los labios acercando su cuerpo al de ella―y ´´nos´´ sacaremos muchas fotografías―a Kagura se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Lo empujo para recuperar la cordura. Ese sádico libidinoso era peligroso, mas sabiendo que no había por donde escapar en medio del mal clima.

―ya, co…comencemos con este estúpido juego―Sougo aceptó gustoso.

En el centro de la mesa había un total de 120 cartas separadas en 60 para cada concursante. Todas tenían una pregunta y en caso de fallo llevaban escrito la prenda, es decir, que tipo de cosplay deberían llevar. Comenzando con el juego Kagura lanzo el dado cayendo en el número 6. La sexta carta del maso de Sougo era la pregunta que ella debía responder de manera correcta.

―dentro del Período Hakuhō, quien asumió al trono luego de la muerte del Emperador Kōtoku?―

―y como voy a saber eso?―le recrimino la chica. esas cosas no las recordaba, sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas. Sougo rodo los ojos, ya esperaba una respuesta asi.

―china, si no respondes bien a esta pregunta, tu novio sería muy feliz de verte con el disfraz de conejita―hizo una media sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Kagura quedo de piedra. ´´POR QUE MIERDA NO ME QUEDA NADA DE LO QUE ME ENSEÑAN ESOS VAGOS PROFESORES!´´Kagura tenía un conflicto interno mientras debatía en cual debía de ser la respuesta.―deberías de apurarte, el reloj marcara dentro de poco el fin del tiempo que tienes―aviso el chico.

―HAY TIEMPO?―se alarmo

―y que esperabas? Moriría de aburrimiento si espero tu respuesta.―

Kagura golpeaba su cabeza esperando que sus neuronas se activaran para poder recordar algún nombre de los que daban en las clases, pero nada. Como podía estar sucediendo esto? Era la primera ronda y perdería.

―china, faltan cinco segu…―Kagura levanto la mano recordando un nombre.

―emperador kenshin!―dijo segura. Sougo la miro como si fuera estúpida.

―es Tenji, estúpida. Olvídate de samurái x, acá estamos hablando de historia japonesa.― Kagura inflo sus mejillas en tono de reproche.

―kenshin es parte de la historia japonesa―

―está basado en un guerrero de la historia japonesa, querrás decir― le retruco―cambiando de tema, el traje esta en mi habitación. Tienes tres minutos para terminar o se te acumulara otro más, entendido―Kagura le grito un ´´MALDITO SADICO BASTARDO´´ y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta de manera brusca.

Sougo no presto atención a su berrinche, ya se le pasaría. En menos de dos minutos la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Sougo dirigió su mirada al umbral de su puerta, pero nada salía de allí. Suspiro pesadamente.

―china, sal de ahí. Tenemos que cont…―a Sougo se le atoraron las palabras cuando la vio salir. El traje era muy ajustado. La parte superior no cubría la totalidad de sus pechos, se notaba que era un talle más chico que el de Kagura. Y como no serlo, la chica de 17 años tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Sus piernas eran bien definidas y expuestas. El corsé color negro con unas orejas de goma y la cola pomposa del traje comenzaba a provocar varias fantasías en el chico.

―si…sigamos con el juego―Kagura se sentó en su lugar inclinándose para ello dándole a Sougo, una impresionante vista de la apertura de sus pechos. El carraspeo un poco la garganta, para que prosiguiera. Tomo una carta de su maso y leyó en vos alta ―El emperador mandó a Masashige a enfrentar las tropas rebeldes en Minatogawa. No obstante Takauji venció en la guerra, por lo que Masashige decidió cometer… ―Kagura dejo en el aire la respuesta. Leyó lo que ocurrió, pues ni ella estaba al tanto. Las clases de historia eran aburridas.

Sougo se sintió algo perdido culpa de ese cosplay que estaba haciendo su estúpida y poco femenina novia. No negaba que le gustaba la vista pero no estaba en condiciones de coordinar bien la mente. Kagura volvió a llamar al chico advirtiéndole con una sonrisa triunfante que le quedaba poco tiempo.

―cuál era la pregunta?―Sougo volvió a preguntar en el momento en que el sonido de la alarma sonaba. El tiempo había acabado.

―perdiste! Perdiste! Era Seppuku, idiota!―Kagura canto victoriosa. Sougo se maldijo al haber caído en las redes de ese monstruo tragón.―ahora tienes que disfrazarte de policía, pero con…―Kagura se sonrojo al leer la consigna. Sougo tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía. Sonrió al verla sonrojada.

―si es lo que tú quieres, china, lo hare―sonrió divertido. Tomo su traje y marcho a cambiarse. La pelirroja miro la tarjeta y releyó el castigo ´´cosplay de policía, pero con camisa desabotonada y sin cinturón´´

No paso ni medio segundo que Sougo salió acomodándose la ropa mostrando lo bien formado que tenía el abdomen. Kagura quedo sin habla al verlo. Miro su pecho, su abdomen, miro como su pantalón tenia sugestivamente el botón desabrochado. Una oleada de calor y pensamientos eróticos golpeo la cabeza de la chica con fuerza.

―que ocurre china? Te gusta lo que ves?―se burló viendo que el también dejaba un gran impacto en ella.

―ca…cállate, solo siéntate y juega. Me estoy aburriendo de ganar―trato de calmar su acelerado corazón. Él se sentó bufando por recordarle que había perdido hace poco.

―no cantes victoria. Aún tengo tiempo para ganar.―Kagura lanzo nuevamente el dado cayendo en el número 3. Sougo tomo una carta girándola para verla y comenzó a leer―esta es fácil. Es el periodo que estamos estudiando. Aunque dudo que prestes atención en clases. ―Kagura le lanzó una mirada llena de ira. Ella no tenía la culpa que dormir sea más entretenido que las clases que le daban sus estúpidos profesores. ―en que año falleció el ultimo shogun Tokugawa, Yoshinobu? ―

―sádico…―comenzó a rogar la chica.

―china, en vez de rogar deberías comenzar a pensar―se burló el chico. Ella lo miro mal, ya se vengaría del bastardo. El tiempo pasaba y la chica no recordaba en absoluto nada. El sonido de la alarma sonó nuevamente finalizando el turno de Kagura― murió el 22 de noviembre de 1913. No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Sabes que dentro de poco serán los exámenes no?―Kagura sollozaba en silencio. Sabía que le iba a ir mal en los exámenes, el idiota no tenía por qué recordárselo a cada momento.―debes hacer un cosplay de demonio―ese traje no le gustaba para nada. Cubría gran parte del cuerpo de la chica, incluso llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro. Ella se levantó con pesar y fue al cuarto de Sougo a cambiarse.

Pasaron más de tres minutos y la chica aun no salía de la habitación. Que le estaba pasando?

―hey! Te avise que debías cambiarte rápido, china. Acaso tengo que ir a buscarte? ―Kagura no respondía. Sougo suspiro y fue en su búsqueda. Golpeo la puerta una, dos hasta tres veces antes que la chica le abriera la puerta―se puede saber que te ocurre?―Sougo comenzó a hablar cuando fue envestido por su novia, tirándolo en la cama. La chica sin esperar a que el razone apago la luz para que no pudiera verla.―que mierda…?―

―iré en un momento!―le aviso la chica entre la oscuridad de la habitación.―en un rato salgo, está bien?―Sougo forzó un poco su vista para ver mejor entre la oscuridad, pero aun así no podía vislumbrarla.

―que tanto tengo que esperar?―

―unos minutos!―

―estúpida, es un juego sal con tu feo traje. Ahora me toca a mí.―Sougo se levantó y se dirigió a encender la luz. Kagura vio sus intenciones e intento detenerlo a pesar de que no logro alcanzarlo.

Ahora Sougo comprendía por qué no quera la luz encendida. El disfraz de demonio era demasiado sugerente. No recordaba haberlo visto. La chica llevaba una falda muy corta color roja con detalles en negro. Desde el cinturón, en la parte posterior de su falda llevaba una cola que terminaba en punta de plástico. La tiara con los cuernos y un brasier color rojo eran todo lo que la chica llevaba. Claro que sin contar, que la ropa era para alguien con menos curvas que su estúpida novia.

―y por qué no querías salir?―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

―acaso no ves como mierda estoy vestida? Sabía que este juego era una mierda! No debí jugarlo. Sádico pervertido, hijo de una gran…―entre medio de las quejas de la chica, el chico sádico no pudo aguantar más, la beso con ferocidad, deseo y mucha desesperación. Ya era mucho verla vestida de conejita como para no poder aguantar verla así vestida. Aún seguía dudando de que ese traje fuese parte del juego. No recordaba haberlo visto, aun así agradecía que se encontrara entre los trajes.

El menor de los Okita sentía que sus sentidos se le nublaban al mirarla así vestida, no podía razonar en lo absoluto. Pensó en la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien, pero tiro esa idea al diablo, él no estaba en condiciones para eso y sabía muy bien que ella tampoco. Un roce de su pierna por la apertura del sexo de ella la hizo temblar de sobre manera. Ella estaba excitada. Pero aun si así lo fuera, si aún estaba con deseos de estamparla contra la pared y hacerla suya toda la noche, sabía que lo que más amaba era hacerla sufrir.

―deberías saber que una chica de preparatoria no debería usar esas ropas―susurro el chico en su oído acorralándola contra la pared, estirando su brazos por sobre la cabeza para poder tenerlos bien sujetos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra comenzó a rosar sus piernas por debajo de su pequeña falda.

―ni se te ocurra querer hacerte el sádico, bastardo―lo amenazo. Sougo ladeo la cabeza.

―china, quieres ponerte en personaje aunque sea una vez? Acá tu eres un maldito demonio, que ira presa por el policía ―Sougo medito sus palabras y una idea surco su cabeza―debería traer las esposas?―

―ja! Ni que esto fuera la sombras de Gray―rio burlona.

―gray?―

―a Gin-chan le gusta mucho fairy taile―

―china, estas confundiendo las historias.―comenzó a subir una de sus manos por sus muslos llegando a la unión de sus piernas, rosando sus bragas, muy lenta y tortuosamente. Ella mordió sus labios intentando no gemir―otra vez con tus ideas de no gritar? Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí―

―co…como si eso fuera imposible sádico de m…ngh― Sougo había introducido dos de sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior. El chico había comenzado a penetrarla con rapidez y sin previo aviso. ―no… ngh, de… deten… ah!―el sádico sabía lo muy orgullosa que era, sabía que a pesar de que lo deseaba ella no cedería ante el placer, solo para no darle el gusto a su sádico novio.

Él se apuró y comenzó a besarla, torturarla traía sus consecuencias. El también sufría por hacerla suya. Kagura no pudo más, termino corriéndose en la mano de chico con un gran alarido. Sougo soltó sus manos y retiro la suya de su intimidad sin soltarla aun del todo, podía notar como, la chica, peleaba por mantenerse en pie. Feliz de su buen labor, quiso girarla para continuar excitándola, pero la chica fue más rápida y empujo a Sougo hasta tirarlo al piso. Desde que se había puesto ese maldito traje no podía sacarle la vista de encima, tenía tan solo 17 años y aun así tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado. Llamaba la atención teniendo la camisa desabrochada. Ella no pudo concentrarse en lo absoluto, si miraba su cuerpo comenzaba a alucinar con todo lo que ocurriría después, pero ya no quiso imaginarlo. Bajo su rostro hasta su abdomen rosando su cuerpo con su nariz y lengua, de manera lenta y pausada. Subiendo y bajando. En línea recta o zigzag, todas y cada una de las maneras hacia suspirar al chico de ojos color carmín. Cansada de esa leve tortura arranco de un fuerte tirón la camisa del chico. Este, por el sobresalto se levantó tratando de erguir su espalda, pero Kagura lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en su pecho y bajando juguetonamente hasta rozar la hebilla de su cinturón. El miro todo su accionar con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. De manera poco delicada desabrocho su cinturón y pantalón introduciendo con un ágil movimiento su mano tocando toda su anchura, disfrutando de lo que posteriormente terminaría dentro de ella.

Tratando de aguantar los gemidos atrajo a la chica por la cintura ocultando su rostro en su cuello para evitar soltar sonidos más fuertes. Kagura aprovecho ese momento para besar, morder y lamer su cuello y hombros con tanto deseo como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta el sádico comenzó a mover una de sus manos hacia su espalda dando pequeños círculos sobre su columna, acercando cada vez más sus manos traviesas al brasier que todavía poseía. De un momento a otro la chica comenzó a mover sus manos más rápido, provocándoles un espasmo fuerte que lo hizo tirar el listón del brasier soltándolo de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos los instintos sádicos de Sougo volvieron a resurgir exigiendo llevar el control de la situación. Volcando a la chica en el piso, este tomo su brasier y lo lanzo lejos de allí. Si meditarlo más se acercó a uno de ellos y comenzó a lamerlo con desesperación mientras rosaba con su mano libre el otro. Kagura, habiendo perdido el control, recapacito luego de unas largas y excitantes lamidas. Con sus piernas tiro lejos sus pantalones y bóxer dejándolo sin nada de la cintura para abajo. Sougo al sentirse sin ropa levanto su vista a la chica y sonrió de manera perversa.

Arranco sus bragas de un solo tirón, rompiéndolas en el proceso.

Bajo hasta la vagina de Kagura manteniendo una distancia prudente, en cuanto se aseguró que había captado total atención de la chica se relamió los labios mostrándole lo bien que la iba a pasar en esos momentos. Kagura trago saliva rogando que continuara, y así lo hizo. Sougo comenzó a entrar dentro de ella con su lengua, asegurándose de tocar cada rincón de todo su ser. De tanto en tanto miraba como la chica se esforzaba por no emitir sonidos mientras se aferraba con mucho esfuerzo a las sabanas de la cama. Sus lamidas eran circulares rosando con fuerza su clítoris, introduciendo y nuevamente haciendo círculos en la apertura de su vagina. Kagura ya no podía más, sabía que volvería a correrse si seguía así. Su novio ya había aprendido como tocarla, como besarla, como darle placer hasta que se sintiera totalmente satisfecha. El chico pudo notar como comenzaba a arquear su espalda y sus gemidos escapaban de su boca sin ningún miramiento, su segundo orgasmo estaba por venir. Pero el no deseaba que sea así.

Se detuvo bruscamente. El placer que sentía se había ido a la mierda culpa de ese sádico que detuvo sus movimientos en el mejor momento. Sougo la beso y palpo por todo el cuerpo asegurándose que, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que hacía durante esa noche invernal, su cuerpo aun desprendiera calor culpa de la excitación que sentía.

―acaso quieres que te de cariño―dijo aun con el cuerpo sudado.

Sougo lo medito por unos segundos, pero era una respuesta segura, no. estaba más que excitado como para soportar que la chica lama su miembro. La tumbo nuevamente deseando acabar con el sufrimiento de su cuerpo. Su erección dolía.

―me preguntaba si aún sigue tomando la pastilla?―comenzó a hablar con esfuerzo―aunque eso no podría importarme menos. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, hoy terminare dentro de ti― Sougo abrió las piernas de la pelirroja posicionándose entre ellas. Kagura sonrió de manera sensual dándole el ok.

Entro en ella de un solo movimiento arrancándole un gemido ronco. Los movimientos lentos pero certeros estaban perturbando cada vez más a Kagura. Sentía un orgasmo próximo con un par de movimientos, estaba tan excitada y desesperada que no se dio cuenta que había terminado apenas habían comenzado. Sougo se dio cuenta, comenzó a sentirla cada vez más húmeda, rio por aquello. Kagura solo le mordió el labio mientras rasguñaba la espalda del chico, en señal de protesta por burlarse de ella. La pelirroja no tenía la culpa de haber sido provocada a ese nivel. Sougo sintió un calor que lo comenzó a carcomer desde la espalda hasta la punta de sus cabellos, sentía el orgasmo cerca, comenzó a moverse rápido y certero sujetándose del cabezal de la cama con mucho esfuerzo. Se aseguró de que Kagura también llegara, nuevamente al orgasmo junto a él, terminando como prometió, dentro de ella.

Recostándose uno al lado del otro exhaustos tratando de recuperar el control de los latidos incesantes de su corazón ambos se miraron sonriendo.

―creo que te ves mejor si ropa, china―rio levemente. Kagura le sonrió.

―siempre serás todo un pervertido―

―tú me perviertes. Yo soy una pobre víctima―

―eres un idiota―

 **.**

 **En la mañana siguiente**

 **.**

Mitsuba había llegado en la mañana, momento en que Kagura se preparaba para salir. Por culpa del mal tiempo Mitsuba no había podido cuidar de ambos, pero confiaba en su hermano. El no haría nada malo. Decidió que en recompensa por no haber estado la noche anterior, llevar un pastel y entregar a Kagura en la puerta de su casa sana y salva. Claro que Hijikata las llevaría hasta allí con su auto. El chico adicto a la mayonesa se marchó junto con ambas chicas no sin antes mirar una última vez el rostro sonriente de Sougo. Seguramente había sido una buena noche.

Una vez solo, fue a su habitación a guardar ese juego que había comprado días atrás por la internet. Reviso el catálogo de disfraces, dando con cada uno de ellos. Todos se encontraban allí. Pero el último disfraz que Kagura había usado no pertenecía al catálogo. Aun con duda, guardo el juego en su armario con la promesa de volver a jugarlo algún día.

Pero antes de salir de su habitación se encontró con una bolsa. En su interior solo había un ticket de compra. Al leerlo sonrió. Era un ticket de compra en la que especificaba un traje de demonio que él no había comprado.

Tomo su celular y saco una foto. El propósito? Evitar la foto.

´´para: Novia/China

(Imagen adjunta)

Si querías estrenar esa lencería erótica conmigo solo lo hubieras dicho.

Para la próxima busca un quipao, sé que te quedara muy bien´´


End file.
